


Vendor Trash

by Galatyn



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Interracial By Fantasy Standards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galatyn/pseuds/Galatyn
Summary: Raggarn allows a customer to try out his goods.
Kudos: 11





	Vendor Trash

Business was slow for Raggarn’s Junk Emporium. Ever since the end of the great war, the orc proprietor had been struggling to find customers. As one of the Mag’har, he had crossed the portal from Draenor to Azeroth with the expectation of endless conquest, but the life fate had prescribed for him was far less interesting. Here he stood, a fierce warrior, resigned to sell decommissioned military equipment from behind a counter. He knew such a profession did not bring honor to his ancestors, but it was still better than finding work as a peon.

On one hot summer day, Raggarn was polishing an axe when two unlikely patrons walked into his store. They were blood elves, a male and a female, appearing sorely out of their element. Their kind was uncommon in the Horde capital, and the few he did cross paths with were usually diplomats. Like most blood elves, they were finely dressed in luxurious clothes and carried themselves with an air of superiority. As surprising as their presence was, he was eager to earn their business. “Throm-ka!” he greeted heartily.

The male, a snobbish individual who was exasperated from marching around in the heat, approached Raggarn’s counter with a bit of reluctance. “Yes, how do you do?” he started with a haughty tone. “I’m afraid my wife and I have managed to get ourselves lost in your... city. Would you happen to know how to get to Godan’s Runeworks from here?”

Raggarn did his best to hide his disappointment when he replied. “Ah, of course. You’ll just continue west along The Drag. It will be on your left right before you reach the Valley of Wisdom.”

The elf smiled with relief, then turned to leave as abruptly as he had entered. “My thanks. Let’s go, Saede.”

The woman he issued the command to was quick to refuse him. “Now Astathon, where are your manners? It would be rude to visit this man’s establishment without at least seeing what he has to offer.”

When Raggarn’s gaze shifted to Saede, he was instantly intrigued. He had not expected such kindness from the woman who seemed just as vain as her husband. She was exceptionally pleasant to look at, even for someone of her notoriously attractive race. Her legs were long, her thighs were thick, her hips were wide, her waist was tight, and her breasts were, without a doubt, the largest he had ever seen. As if these assets weren’t enticing enough, she also possessed vibrantly tan skin and flossy light-blonde hair that extended to her lower back. Complimenting this incredible body was a risque red ensemble of high-heeled boots, forearm-long gloves, a short skirt with slits on either side and a sleeveless crop top that was barely able to stretch around her massive bust. With a meticulous application of cosmetics to accentuate her elfin face and fashionable choice in accessories, her seductiveness was second to none. 

Saede winked at Raggarn when she noticed him leering at her, a gesture that went unobserved by her husband. The man sighed languidly at his wife’s suggestion to stay, then responded in turn. “You read the sign outside, didn’t you? This is literally a junk store.”

“So what?” she responded. “Why visit Orgrimmar if we’re not going to immerse ourselves in the culture? There’s no telling what we may find!”

“Whatever,” he relented. “Just make it quick.”

With the argument now concluded, Astathon withdrew to a corner of the room. Saede began to peruse the store with a victorious swagger. After a few minutes, she approached the counter. “You have quite an interesting collection here,” she complimented.

“Thank you,” Raggarn replied. “Is there something you’re looking for in particular?”

“Yes, in fact! Would you happen to have any staves?”

“Staves? Sure, I’ve got a few upstairs. Would you like to take a look?”

“I’d love to, actually!”

“Right this way...”

While Astathon scowled impatiently in his corner, Raggarn led Saede up a ramp to the second floor. Once there, the orc pointed her to a trunk resting on the other side of the room. “Thank you,” she said as she sashayed past him. Shortly thereafter, he was granted a mesmerizing view of the gorgeous woman bending over the trunk as she rifled through the contents. The way her bulbous ass peeked out beneath her tiny skirt was a convincing invitation to have some fun with her, and he was keen to accept.

“Is there a certain type of staff you’re looking for?” Raggarn asked as he undressed.

“Yes... it needs to be firm...” she answered in a suggestive tone. 

Now free of his clothes, Raggarn began advancing on the provocative elf from behind. “Firm, yes...”

“And preferably long,” she added. “I need something with a bit of weight to it.”

“I think I have just what you need.” 

With that, Raggarn dropped his enormous orc cock on the valley of Saede’s ass. She gasped instinctively, then turned her head to peer at him with her desirous emerald eyes. “Oh my goodness,” she crooned. “This is perfect...”

“Wanna try it out?” he offered. 

“If you insist...” 

With a grin, she spun around and sank to her knees, wrapping her velvet-covered fingers around his immense girth. “I’ve never seen one this large!” she lauded as she began caressing it. “Nice and hard... you’ve really got something special here!” She stared up at him mischievously as she took his erection to task, seemingly indifferent to the fact that her husband was one floor below her. After stroking his member for a few seconds, she leaned forward and started licking it with tender affection. He couldn’t help but wonder if all elves were secretly this whorish or if this one was an exception. Either way, he was grateful for her patronage. 

Impressed with her determination, Raggarn reached down after a moment and buried his fingers in Saede’s hair. She didn’t seem to mind his handsy gesture as she continued to polish his cock with her tongue. Ensuingly, she clutched the base and parted her lips to swallow as much of it into her maw as she could manage. Over the next few minutes, she sucked his meat like a lunatic, filling the room with the salacious sound of her incessant slurping. Her free hand slid under her skirt to massage her clit while she worked, indulging her sensuality. 

After a while, Saede pulled back to wipe the slaver from her lips. “I never knew orcs possessed equipment this nice,” she praised. “I wonder what kind of damage it can do...”

“Allow me to demonstrate,” Raggarn stated. 

After rising back to her feet, Saede quickly pulled off her lacy panties, then turned around and used the trunk to hold herself up as she bent over it once again. Raggarn stepped forward after she was through positioning herself, then took hold of his manhood and pushed her skirt back to guide it into her pussy. He was astonished by how tight she was. As he bored into her inch by inch, she moaned emphatically, elated by the sensation of her insides being stretched to their limits. Her body tensed up, her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and her cheeks flushed with euphoria. 

After clamping Saede’s hips between his burly hands, Raggarn proceeded to shag her with orcish ferocity. Her vagina may not have been made for taking a cock as large as his, but she yielded to it all the same. It was not long before she started to sweat from the intensity of the exercise in such a poorly ventilated room. Between her erotic panting and the sound of his balls slapping against her derriere, it was growing increasingly difficult to keep the affair a secret. The risk, however, only seemed to make the liaison more entertaining. 

Several minutes later, Astathon’s irritated voice emerged from downstairs. “What’s taking so long?”

“Just... trying out the merchandise, dear!” Saede shouted back with a shaky voice as Raggarn continued to pound her from behind. She bit her bottom lip after the lie, then glanced behind her to savor her lover’s reaction. He chuckled at her brazen promiscuity and carried on. 

A while later, Raggarn’s cock was beginning to throb with pressure inside Saede’s orifice. In an act of dominance, he reached out and tugged on her hair, causing her to convulse loudly with ecstasy. Moments after, he could feel her reproductive fluids leak out from her loins. While she was paralyzed by this orgasm he ramped up the pace, pumping her faster and faster until his moment arrived at last. She breathed in sharply as she felt his warm semen inundate her reproductive organs and seep down her thighs. After his sack was emptied, she peered back at him with a sultry smirk. “Now that’s customer service...”

“I aim to please,” Raggarn affirmed as he pulled out of her. “At my store, the customer always comes first.”

“I like your policy,” she stated, turning around to face him. She lifted her top off next and tossed it aside, exposing her bountiful breasts. 

“I see you have some fine goods of your own,” he commented.

She simpered in response to his praise, then took a step towards him to close the gap. “I hope there’s more to the demonstration,” she pleaded. Clutching his torso, she pulled her buxom body against his muscular chest, allowing him to feel how supple her pair truly were. He picked her up by her legs soon afterward, elevating her high enough to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him. A stifled mewl escaped her as he inserted himself into her once more. In this way, the mating recommenced.

As Raggarn’s thrusting grew more intense, Saede’s head pulled back to stare at him with half-lidded eyes. Her breathing became heavier and heavier until she reached another climax more powerful than the one before. She shuddered with rapture, struggling to hold back a cry of joy as her juices flowed freely. Following her momentary lapse in sanity, she beamed at him with appreciation. “You’re too good at this,” she adulated as he continued to plow her. “I think you should move your store to Silvermoon.”

“I’ll have to consider it,” he remarked. 

In a few moments, Raggarn set Saede back on her feet and gestured to the nearest table. Without hesitation, she obeyed, soon finding herself sprawled out over a dusty wooden surface. He approached her shortly after and pried her legs widely apart so that he could bury his monster in her once more. Her back arched slightly as he entered, allowing deeper penetration of her hole. 

Raggarn found it amusing to watch the adulterous elf writhe as he abused her intestines. It was obvious she wasn’t receiving the attention she needed at home, making his role all the more satisfying. He failed to acknowledge the ruckus he was making as he rooted her, but it didn’t seem to matter. If she was concerned about being caught with an orc balls-deep inside her, she wouldn’t have given herself up so easily. 

After a few more minutes of vigorous intercourse, Saede reached another peak. She crooned with exhilaration as pleasure pulsated through her body. With this, Raggarn withdrew his cock and began hastily jerking it off. By the time she realized what he was doing, it was too late for her to stop him. A torrent of cum burst from his shaft, glazing her face and tits. Limp from exhaustion, she closed her eyes and sighed. “That was incredible,” she declared. “Best shopping experience I’ve had in my life...”

“Anything else I can interest you in?” Raggarn asked as soon as his cock finished spewing.

“No,” Saede declined, propping herself up by her elbows. “I don’t think you have anything else here I can use. I do, however, know plenty of ladies back home who would appreciate your services. I’ll give them a referral.”

Raggarn let out a guffaw. “If they’re anything like you, I think I’ll enjoy their business!”

Saede hummed endearingly at Raggarn’s enthusiasm as she treated herself to the sticky dessert spattered on her face. For a woman of her pedigree, she appeared quite obscene. Defiling her had been a gratifying activity, and the prospect of new customers filled him with optimism. All in all, it had been a fruitful transaction. 

Once Raggarn finished putting his clothes back on, Saede sat up straight. “Do you have anything to wipe off with?” she asked with a touch of embarrassment. 

The orc walked over to a shelf and retrieved an old tabard, then wadded it up and tossed it to her. It was not the most ideal material to clean with, but there weren’t many options to choose from in a store like his. She sniffed it, scrunched her nose, then looked at him and pouted. He shrugged, then left her to tidy up as he made his way downstairs. 

Astathon was still waiting in the corner with his arms crossed as Raggarn returned to the first floor. “How long does it take to look at a staff?” he asked incredulously. 

The shopkeep sneered at the elf after taking his place behind the counter. “Depends on what you’re using it for.”

Moments later, Saede descended the ramp to join them. She had done her best to remove any clues of her betrayal, but her effort still came up short. Her hair was a bit disheveled, her skin was a bit ruddy, and her makeup was a bit smeared. Fortunately, her husband was too feckless to notice. “Took you long enough” he complained. 

“I suppose I lost track of time,” Saede admitted.

“Did you even purchase anything?”

“No, but I have a better idea of what I like... Anyway, shall we be going?”

The elves turned to depart. Just before exiting the store, Saede looked back to Raggarn and blew him a kiss. He waved back with a toothy smile. “Thanks for stopping by!”


End file.
